metrovideogamefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Spartan Rangers
Ranger who dies at the end? I've noticed that at the end, during the fight outside, a Ranger is thrown to the ground by a Nosalis and has his throat torn apart. I'm not sure if this was a major character or a random Ranger. VaultGuru 16:36, April 19, 2010 (UTC) He's an unnamed Ranger, one of the ones who was at Sparta but was never introduced to Artyom. Couldnt of been Ulman or Vladimir because they were still in D6. Kewlcrayon 22:12, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Just noticed that Khan is actually standing behind Ulman in the picture on the main page, you can only barely see khans head as Ulman waddles from side to side. KewlCrayon 02:39, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Stalker not rangers In the novel Metro 2033 the Stalker are not the Rangers. Stalker is a name given to all people that goes to the surface to get things (fuel, tools, weapons, etc). Some of the members of the Order are Stalkers too, but there are different things. In the game the Stalkers 'are' Rangers, this wiki is about the game, not the novel. Only small bits of novel information is added to this wiki. You can write in The Rangers' trivia that in game they're known as Stalkers, but were not changing all The Rangers into Stalkers. 19:59, June 21, 2010 (UTC) -You dont undestood me. Is this point: "In the Metro 2033 novel they are called 'Stalkers'. The name may have been changed due to simularities between Metro 2033 and S.T.A.L.K.E.R". In metro 2033 novel the rangers are not called stalkers.There are differentes things. In the novel the members of the Order not have name. They are not called stalker or rangers. I am spanish and I can translate very good from english to spanish, but very bad from spanish to english. : Im not sure if they're called stalkers in the russian translation of the novel or not, but it doesnt matter what they're called in the novels, they're Rangers in game, so the wiki will remain how it is. As for the other definition of stalker here ("people that go to the surface"), there is no metion of the name stalker in the game so that information will not be added to the main articles either. Hopefully this clears up everything. KewlCrayon 21:19, June 24, 2010 (UTC) : -You dont understood me again. I said that we must delete the part: "In the Metro 2033 novel they are called 'Stalkers", because in the novel they are not called stalkers....In the novel Stalkers are people that go to the surface, same on the video game, just stated bourbon on dead city. So there are two things: : 1: Stalkers: People that go to the surface to salvage things for the metro`s people : 2: Rangers. Wardens of the Metro. In the novel some of them are also stalkers. :: ::You didnt understand me, there isnt any mention of stalkers in the game so that information wouldnt be included in the main article. They are mentioned in the novel, yes, but this wiki isnt about the novel so that information needs to be added to In the Novel, or to the pages trivia. You can go ahead and change it if thats truely how it is, but only add it to trivia or In the Novel. KewlCrayon 23:27, June 24, 2010 (UTC) :: -False. Bourbon calls the people that go the surface on Dead City Stalkers. The trivia is wrong. Says that on the novel are called stalkers the rangers....ooo please. Someone speak spanish? I think that this is a translation error between us. :: I know what you mean when you say that on the novel some are called stalkers, thats why I said you can go ahead and change it if thats really the truth. KewlCrayon 18:40, June 25, 2010 (UTC) :: :: Hi.I dont usualy post in wikias so im not sure how to separate this but when the player is in sparta(the church) there is a discussion betven 2 rangers,one talks about what happend with the nuclear submarines,so this refers to some ranger members being from the russian navy. :: This might also hint to a posibilety of some submarines still serving as mobile settlements for their crews. :: Just a thought. Antuar. : Lettering on ranger uniforms I've noticed that in Last Light every ranger has a 5 character word stitched/embossed on their uniforms in various places, but most notably on their upper backs just below the neckline. The word appears to be "Sпapta." Given the game's setting I'm pretty sure it's Russian. I'm hoping someone can translate. My guess is it translates to either "Ranger" or "Spartan." I've done a few Google searches on my own and turned up nothing, which is why I'm asking here. I don't often contribute to Wikis so forgive me if this is an innapropriate place to bring this up. 07:36, May 24, 2013 (UTC) :: Yes, stalkers differ from rangers in Russian variant. In both Russian and English stalkers are same people. Rangers are called "охотники" which means "hunters". Name of Hunter is not translated. 10:50, April 14, 2013 (UTC) :: Ranger Camo According to Camopedia, the Ranger uniform looks like the "Komplekt kamuflirovannogo obmundirovannogo" (KKO) and the "spetsial'nyi maskirovochnyi komplekt" (SMK). That sounds oddly specific. I din't even know Camopedia was a thing... '' C''haos''i''an 07:56, January 14, 2014 (UTC) Rename to -> Spartan Order Since the Rangers have - for some time now - been referred to (both in the books and the games) as the Spartan Order, and that distinction seems to have been solidified in Metro Exodus, I suggest the article be renamed to "Spartan Order". This would be a more concise name for the page, one that would not involve including "The" at its start (we don't call other faction articles "The Red Line" or "The Fourth Reich"). In other articles we will still refer to them as "the Rangers", "the Order", "Rangers of the Order", "the Spartan Order", etc. The old name for the article would remain as a redirect link. I'm quite sure that I'll go ahead with this, but figured I'd post about it here first in case someone else has any legitimate ojections or interesting alternatives. What do you think? --Karmazynowy Wilk (talk) 01:38, July 7, 2018 (UTC) Im in favor of including the Spartan namesake in the title, but i still think ranger should still be in there. Throughout the games they are still referred to as Rangers. It might be a bit of a mouthful, but what about the Spartan Rangers of the Order, or possibly just Spartan Rangers if that is too much. ChrisN34 - ADMIN 13:30, July 7, 2018 (UTC) :Spartan Rangers would be nice and short... or maybe Spartan Ranger Order? Or Sparta Order of Rangers? I'm not sure anymore. This is what the other language wikis use btw: Order (Russian), Rangers (Ukrainian), Order of Sparta (Polish), Ranger (German). I think your Spartan Rangers might be the best solution. :--Karmazynowy Wilk (talk) 14:52, July 7, 2018 (UTC)